


И маки цветут

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Porn with Feelings, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: *Алегри́а (исп. alegría букв. «радость», мн.ч. alegrías) — жанр фламенко
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты R-NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173419
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	И маки цветут

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/gifts).



|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Дофламинго ударил Виолу по лицу, и она рухнула на постель, оглушённая. В ушах противно зазвенело, а перед глазами вспыхнули багровые пятна, похожие на размытые тьмой маки.

— Не смей, Виола.

— Так ты всё-таки и в постели как все. Доффи.

— Не смей оскорблять Детку, — неприязненно повторил он, замерев — ни тени улыбки, ни привычной расслабленности затаившегося вулкана. — Не расстраивай меня.

Виола гордо вскинула голову, кровь текла по лицу, заливала горло ядом ненависти: её потряхивало, руки заледенели, и отчаянно хотелось откусить этому монстру язык, загрызть эту тварь, растоптать каблуками. Чума, злой рок, павший на её семью и страну, он проник им под кожу, заполнил их мысли. Бесконечно молчать она не могла.

— Что, неприятно слушать, что твоя семья — ублюдки, а милашка Детка — обычная шлюха? — она отёрла кровь ладонью, размазывая алое по губам и щекам в безумной улыбке, и встряхнула пальцами — капли расцвели мелкими цветами на его рёбрах.

Её имя — Виола — прозвучало как рык в устах ублюдка-тирана, хотя оно всегда было мелодией танца, жизни, радости, а не убийства. Это только подстегнуло гнев, кипящий в её сердце. Гнев и безумие — дурман получше любой похоти или отравы.

— Твоя Деточка спит со всеми, кто предложит, король! Может, и с тобой?..

Договорить ей Дофламинго не дал. Сжал лицо огромной ладонью и изнуряюще, тяжело молчал, кривя рот — или раздавит вот-вот, или вольётся в опасный танец. Они любили танцевать оба. На высоком лбу взбухали вены, и Виола мысленно отсчитывала такт в любимом алегрия*. Она знала: за кровью всегда шла война. Война за власть, земли, любовь и женщин. Танцев было много, самых разных, Дофламинго станцевал большинство. И женщин в его кругу тоже было много — самых разных. Не только жестокий пират и захватчик, но и роковой мужчина, да? Тиран, машина для убийства и чертовски желанный мужчина. Одинокий мужчина — находил ли он в ней что-то особенное?

Она лизнула его руку, и та чуть ослабила хватку. Дофламинго усмехнулся, погладил её по щеке, по растрепанным волосам — как несмышлёную девчонку.

Находил ли?..

— Это её дела, с кем она и сколько раз. Не твои. Она вольна делать, что захочет, пока верна мне. Поняла? — шепнул ей Дофламинго. Доффи. Доверительно и до озноба опасно.

Как не понять. И она, значит, тоже может делать, что вздумается? И, наверняка, совсем не то, что действительно… хочет.

— Детка хочет замуж, но её женихов ты просто убиваешь, — пробормотала Виола, в ответ поглаживая его по животу. Она могла бы стать его роковой женщиной? Его роковой судьбой? Отравить его собой, как травил он? Заставить ревновать, ошибиться, дать слабину. Наивные мечты. Реальность отличалась от любовных романов. Все они врали.

— Ты же знаешь, Виола, они обманывали Детку. Пользовались её добротой. Ты тоже хочешь обмануть меня?.. — Он склонил голову — огромная хищная птица, — растянул сомкнутые губы в издевательски ласковой улыбке.

— Обмануть короля у меня не хватит ни сил, ни ума.

Ах, если бы ненависть могла убивать. Или лучше: она могла б превратиться в яд, наполнить его кровь собою — до краёв. Всей горечью и болью Дресс Розы, которые он посеял. Не подсолнухи должны были расти на полях. Маки.

Дофламинго неопределённо хмыкнул на её слова, притянул к себе, отвёл спутанные волосы от шеи, тронул бьющуюся венку на ней. Легко мог бы стиснуть в тисках горло и сломать, как спичку, но этот страх — страх смерти от рук Доффи — Виола обуздала в постели. Она не жаждала умереть, она бы сопротивлялась, но и не питала иллюзий на счёт своих сил.

Сухие гибкие пальцы скользнули по её груди, смяли небрежно, привычно, немного больно. Прижали, лаская, сосок. И это было бы приятно — это было приятно, — сквозь наросшую корку неприязни и ненависти — её воли вооружения, сквозь маковый яд, осевший в лёгких. Доффи бесило, когда она не получала удовольствия: и когда ела виноград, и когда принимала его член. Часто это бешенство выливалось в изощренные наказания — у Доффи была богатая и жуткая фантазия. Её-то Виола и боялась.

Он поймал её пальцами за подбородок, заставил смотреть в глаза, невидимые за тёмными стёклами очков, которые скрывали, что у монстра нет души. От его молчания веяло опасностью, а ещё насмешкой: Дофламинго играл с ней, как с любимой игрушкой, давил, испытывал, проверял раз за разом, недоверчивая тварь. Эта игра Виоле по-своему нравилась. И это было взаимно.

— Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума запомнить, что ты моя женщина. Только моя, — отчеканил король, как выбил приказ на камне. И добавил нежнее, мягче: — Или ты думаешь, что раз не даёшь всем, то не так причастна к членам моей семьи, как судачат иные? Хочешь, чтобы я пустил тебя по кругу? Хочешь?!

Он опрокинул её на постель, нагнулся, закрывая мощной фигурой свет лампы, весь свет Дресс Розы, как дракон, проглатывающий солнце, и слизал с лица подсохшую кровь своим отвратительным языком, языком, заставляющим многих кричать. Других — от страха и отчаяния. Её — от нетерпения, жажды, ужаса и желания. Столь сильного, что сводило бёдра и ягодицы жаркой истомой, и в груди пекло, и в горле, вся она, как тонкая церковная свеча, плавилась и сгорала.

Виола умела ненавидеть.

Умела притворяться.

И научилась получать удовольствие.

Дышать было трудно, каждый глубокий вздох дразнил: уже давно отяжелевшую грудь ласкал взгляд за очками, холодил сквозняк, грели ладони. Дофламинго намотал волосы Виолы на запястье — не отвернуться от самодовольного лица. Она только видела, как змеятся чёрные пряди меж фаланг пальцев. И ведь не больно: никакого насилия, кроме этого внезапного удара, кроме того, что вся её жизнь теперь — насилие.

Даже свою девственость она потеряла с ним, без особой боли, сама согласившись на связь, но не так и не с тем, кого хотела бы. И всё же, иногда... она желала Дофламинго. В душных кошмарных снах, где он вылизывал и познавал её, неопытную, вместе с ней самой — как в самые первые разы. От легкий касаний, от горячего мокрого давления клитор пылал, и между ног постыдно ныло от удовольствия. Лучше б он жестоко избивал и насиловал в реальности! И тогда бы уж точно она не текла от ласк, ни во снах, ни наяву, заворожённая и пленённая, а плакала, зажимая рот ладонью — но он ей бы и этого не давал, сбрасывая руку, — а так только шептал со смешком в лицо: кричи, дорогая Виолетта. Сплошные фантазии!

Позорно и смешно — принцесса отдавалась тирану-королю и не могла решить, противно ей или…

Или нет. Или желание, даже рождённое страхом, — настоящее, потому что было что-то в Дофламинго... Что-то, что притягивало людей. Правда ли он так мечтал о семье, так жаждал иметь талантливых рабов-приспешников, в которых мог бы видеть покорных братьев и сестёр, тётушек и дедов, что брал, отбирал и лелеял каждого?

Она прикусила подушку, чтобы не засмеяться, когда его пальцы ввинтились в мокрое лоно. Виола подалась навстречу с вскриком. Масла Дофламинго не жалел — как и напора, терзал, жадный и ненасытный, будто привлечённый её запахом шмель. Жаль, она не могла, как цветок, по-настоящему завлечь — и сожрать, такого всесильного и умелого. Виола вильнула бёдрами, и Дофламинго покорно сменил угол, облизнулся пошло и льстиво. Она вздёрнула в оскале губу. Всё, что Виола могла сделать, — лишь нарочно не бриться там, но он не возражал, только тянул за тонкие завитки в паху, рассчитав силу на удивление точно: чтобы завести, заставить напрячься от легкой боли — и хотеть большего. Манипулировал даже в постели, без всяких нитей.

Без нитей, по приказу, озвученному или немому, Виола влезала ему на колени. Не красила губы — отчего-то ему не нравилась помада, и однажды, надев розовое платье в сочных, похожих на раненые сердца маках, кажется, ранила Дофламинго. Как он рвал на ней одежду, как был зол! Жуткое зрелище — и сладкое как молодое вино. Виола полюбила его злить. Он прощал. Не прогонял. Не отпускал. Знал, что она может предать и держал врага ближе друга? Считал, она не обманет его ожиданий? Надеялся на верность? Слишком много тайн хранил в себе король. Одна из тайн — почему именно её он выбрал. Уж точно не потому, что она была принцессой. Что он в ней видел? Что хотел доказать и кому?

Она до сих пор не понимала, как мог он позариться на неё, серую мышку на фоне сестры, дитя, едва вошедшее в возраст девицы? Но это не мешало ей выгибаться, по три раз за ночь принимая его огромный член, почти равнодушно или обманывая себя — как сейчас — она давно запуталась в себе. Сегодня Дофламинго растягивал её первые два раза, а теперь жадно смотрел, как она подаётся навстречу бёдрами, сладко, ведь сладко же, молодой господин? Как дрожит её впалый живот, и она, кажется, чувствует, как ходит головка внутри, под кожей.

Единственное, что на первый взгляд отличало Дофламинго от остальных людей — язык и рост. Ох, если бы всё заканчивалось внешними различиями. Самомнение, жестокость и острый, развращённый ум. Дурной вкус. И чувство юмора дурное!

Что-то кольнуло голову — в волосах запутался кинжал, который она убрала под подушку. Подаренный Доффи кинжал. "Роковая женщина обязана быть опасной! — смеялся трижды проклятый король, и в шутку, и серьёзно. — Ядовитой змеёй, острым ножом, пулей, оглушающей тишиной и громким хриплым смехом!" Может, издевался. Или правда любил всю эту пошлятину про образ роковой женщины?

Дофламинго держал Виолу за талию, почти в невесомости, руками в крови сотен и тысяч — её глаза видели всё; он трахал её, мял грудь до рваных всхлипов, рвущихся из горла — любил слышать, что с ним хорошо; гладил огромными ладонями и нежно перебирал чуть влажные от жары волосы, так смущающе трепетно вдыхая их аромат: как король, владеющий дорогой вещью. Запах ночных цветов становился оглушающим, как и запах горячего пота, и соленой смазки: вкус ещё зрел на губах, округлая форма навершия таяла на языке, не прошло и получаса после минета. Виола сжалась — Дофламинго застонал, и звук, не прерываясь, перешёл в музыкальный смех.

Красивый смех.

Страшный смех, если разозлить короля, но не видеть, не понимать этого. Идеально — всегда подыгрывать и следить, в настроении король или нет.

— Ненавижу!

Толчки стали жёстче, немыслимо глубже… а-ах!

— Ну хоть что-то ты умеешь испытывать, дорогая моя Виолетта!

Она оттолкнула его со всей силой — он позволил с тихим низким смехом, занесла руку с кинжалом, но он поймал запястье, поймал её губы своими — вкус цитруса и сладких, с жгучим соком ананасов и специй северных вин впитались в них, — а мокрая налитая головка, качнувшись, задела, запачкав, её живот; и мурашки, похожие на электрический ток, прошлись уколами по коже, мерзко, приятно.

Мгновенье — и он больше не трахал, трахала она. Поймала и сжала пальцами ствол, едва обхватывая в кольцо, удержала, невольно поглаживая нежную мягкую кожу, — за привычной, сухой, как пергамент, ненавистью бились восхищение и страсть. Она насадилась ягодицами на твердый член с всегда полуприкрытой крайней плотью — этот цветок набухал и распускался для неё чаще, чем для других женщин. Виола готовилась заранее и уже была растянута, ведь саднящая боль между ног помешает ей танцевать — да, вот так вот приземлённо и грубо, ведь она больше не принцесса своей страны, она — танцовщица. Член пронзил Виолу, и она выломилась в спине, наполняясь горячим напряжённым томлением, но, невероятно изогнувшись, она позволила себе укусить Дофламинго. Не видя куда, едва находя силы впиться зубами в мышцы. Их не пробил бы ни меч, ни пуля, ничего. Только воля, ещё более страшная, — воля судьбы, нынче от них отвернувшейся.

Виола сбилась с дыхания, когда он наконец излился, не выпуская её ни в каком из смыслов. Немного синяков и царапин она найдет уже в ванной, ерунда. Не ерунда — едва заштопанная рана на душе. Лиловые синяки, как виноградины, — награда. Горькая рана, как слёзы Машери, — наказание. Он, пират и король, подарит ей новый кинжал и новое платье. Её губы не будут знать краски, а волосы украсит мак — уже утром. Красивая жизнь, всё тот же дурман, медленная отрава в играх в доверие. Кто первым падёт?

— Хочешь быть частью моей семьи?

— Я уже… Твоя часть.

Она всегда хорошо танцевала, она не споткнётся.

Откинувшись назад, Дофламинго захохотал. Зло и обречённо за маской довольства. Но кто уже обманул тебя и предал, Король?

При второй попытке нож лишь слегка оцарапал его плечо. Доффи неопределённо хмыкнул на это и поцеловал её в лоб, прежде чем лечь и видеть свои кошмары. Какую войну он вёл в них, она не ведала.

Была ли в этих кошмарах Виола? Или бесконечные маковые поля, которые он взрастил в своей душе. И в её.

**Author's Note:**

> *Алегри́а (исп. alegría букв. «радость», мн.ч. alegrías) — жанр фламенко


End file.
